Light of the Flame
by Lunaflora
Summary: 'She sighed, "You know, I used to think you were the only thing that mattered." He laughed bitterly. "So did I."' Their lives are no longer carefree when Etcetera's sister suffers serious injury, and Tugger loses his best friend. With new responsibilities, they must learn to grow, and in doing so begin to see each other differently. Pairings: Tugger x Etcetera, Misto x Teazer
1. Chapter 1

As the June-reddened sun melted behind piles of urban castoffs, the falsetto shrieks of queenlings rang out in the Junkyard, agonizing so that nearly all other inhabitants sheltered their ears.

A kitten scampered ahead of her fellows, with a usual grace, her coat luminescent in the evening light. "Oh, I wish we could've stayed longer! He's so _handsome_!"

"Oh, really, Victoria!" crowed her younger sister, Electra. "You already have Plato! Isn't that enough?"

With an atypical gleam she purred in reply, "Maybe not."

"_Vicky!" _Jemima caught up with them, giggles ringing.

Electra rolled her eyes, before adding, "I can't really blame you, of course. He is _so _charming!"

Jemima unconsciously batted her lashes, "And _dreamy_!"

"He's _perfect!" _The kittens turned to a cream-coated cat, whose whiskers turned upward in a grin that they returned in agreement. Etcetera had been the farthest behind because she, as usual, was the longest to tear herself away.

"Ohh," Etcetera moaned in near depravement. "I can't _wait _to be mated with Tugger!"

Electra frowned. "Etcy, you know you're too _young." _

"My chances are as good as yours. We're the _same age."_

Electra shook her head adamantly. "I'm older!"

"By a week!" she snorted. "Besides, I'm _mentally _older than you!"

"You're so full of-"

"Electra!" Jemima squeaked.

"_Anyways, _you squeal more than a newborn when he's around!"

Etcetera stuck out her tongue. "Well, he _still _pays more attention to me!"

"Only to shut you up!" she retorted.

Jemima and Victoria exchanged smiles of exasperation. In the Junkyard, Electra and Etcetera's squabbles were common as unmatched boots. But despite these displays, everyone knew the pair were thick as thieves, practically sisters. It may have been _because _of this they argued so frequently. Jemima spoke up.

"Etcetera, we should be getting back home. Papa said to be back in an hour, and it's been nearly two!"

Etcetera grinned at her little sister. "He _knew _we'd be gone longer when he said that."

"It's a good thing you asked _him_," Victoria laughed. "Your mother wouldn't have let you go at all!"

Etcetera sighed. "_Sometimes _I almost wish Auntie Bombalurina was our mother!"

Electra snickered. "Are you kidding? She'd _definitely _wouldn't let you near Tugger! We _are _competition, after all."

"Yes, thank your lucky stars Demeter practically hates him," said Victoria.

Etcetera shook her head. "Alright, Jemima, let's go."

"Bye, girls!" Jemima cried.

"Bye Etcetera! Bye Jemima!" Their friends called back.

As they made their way back to their home-den, Jemima asked, "Why _doesn't _Mama like Tugger?"

Etcetera shrugged. "She says it's because he's too vain."

"Oh."

Etcetera grinned, then leaned in close. "But _I _think it's because he's too _fun." _

The sisters raced home in a fit of giggles.

* * *

"I envy you your popularity."

Eyes closed, stretched out on his back, Tugger gave a light shrug. "Not my fault, Mr. Third-In-Command. Maybe if you weren't so busy you could spend time enough to become _nearly _as attractive as me." His lips curled into a grin when a derisive noise replied. He opened one eye. "Aren't you still thinking of making a commitment?"

Alonzo stared vacantly from his perch on the car hood. "I don't know. I feel as though I'm _practically _committed, given all my attention is divided between only two queens. You're right, you know; with my responsibilities I barely have time for multiple dalliances." He looked down at his friend. "Besides, Bombalurina seems to like _you _more."

Tugger lifted his chin thoughtfully. "Mmm…she knows _I'm _not about to commit."

"Well, I might like Cassandra more anyway."

Tugger showed his fangs in a chuckle. "Well, there's no hurry. You're only competition is _me - _and like I said, _I _don't commit."

Alonzo slid down to Tugger's side. "Which is why _you _aren't in a chain of command."

"Please. I'd rather you than me!"

Alonzo laughed. "You? Assuming responsibility? Demeter leaving Munkustrap for you is more likely."

Tugger smirked impishly. "_Much _more likely."

"And Pekes will fly."

Tugger abruptly sat up, his spine taught and expression tense, jaw slightly agape as he scented the air.

"What is it?" said Alonzo.

Tugger growled. "My brother."

Alonzo frowned. "What's wrong with-"

"Alonzo!"

He lifted his gaze, and sure enough, there was Mistoffelees, Tugger's half-brother.

"Alonzo," he repeated, nearly of breath. "It's Macavity!"

Alonzo felt a shadow pass over him, and Tugger's exclamation sunk in. He quickly turned his head, but the maine coon was no longer present. Looking back, he met Mistoffelees' fearful gaze.

"Quickly, to Old Deuteronomy!" Alonzo shouted, giving Mistoffelees' scarcely any time to regain countenance as he chased after the older tom.

* * *

**What do you think? Any suggestions? Let me know in your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mistoffelees explained as they ran.

"We don't know how we came; Munkustrap and I were together, and he just landed in front of us, as if he fell from the sky! Munkustrap's chased him to the outskirts, but I don't know how long he can hold him off."

Alonzo hissed. "He must have known Old Deuteronomy would be here!" It was rare enough that the elder visited the tribe. And really, though Alonzo respected his wisdom, he had had anxieties about Old Deuteronomy's arrivals since the kidnapping on the fateful night of that Ball. If Mistoffelees hadn't been able to bring his father back…well, what _would _the Jellicles' lives be without their leader?

It was a thought Alonzo had been desperately avoiding of late.

"Old Deuteronomy!" Mistoffelees cried out. Their the ancient cat stood, firm despite his years, and solemn.

"It's Macavity!" Alonzo gasped.

Old Deuteronomy nodded.

"You have to hide, Old Deuteronomy!" Even as his son, Mistoffelees addressed him with the title of respect.

"It does not matter."

Alonzo started.

"My son's mind is twisted, but if he wants me, he will find me."

Mistoffelees bristled. That Macavity was his half-brother was not something he liked to be reminded.

"With the deepest respect, I see no harm in _trying,_" Alonzo said forcibly. At that moment, a familiar maniacal laugh echoed not far off.

Pelts glistened in the crimson light as Jellicles came running forth from different directions, escaping the fiendish enemy and seeking safety in numbers, and in Old Deuteronomy's presence. Alonzo feared that having all in one spot merely simplified things for Macavity, but what could he do? He couldn't protect each individual if they were spread out. When he heard a tom's enraged howl, he knew that Munkustrap, the secondary leader, must also be retreating. Alonzo assumed a stance before Old Deuteronomy, and was quickly joined by a handful of other toms.

"Brace yourselves," he growled. If he had looked behind him, he would have seen Old Deuteronomy's sad, yet oddly calm expression.

Alonzo noted a black coat with a slight sheen out the corner of his eyes. Mistoffelees had positioned himself with the others. "You're a bit young for this, aren't you?" Alonzo commented.

"I won't be young forever," Mistoffelees responded dryly. "Unlike Tugger."

"Where is he, anyway?"

The younger tom snorted. "You know how he is. 'On the wrong side of every door.'"

Alonzo lowered his head.

Mistoffelees added, "Everlasting Cat forbid he should make himself _useful.__"_

"_Munkustrap!__"_Rumpleteazer cried out. Munkustrap dashed into the clearing where they had gathered, fur torn in places, and an ugly scar next to his nose. Claws never sheathed, he turned to face his pursuer. His fur stood on end and his eyes widened when he frantically met Alonzo's gaze. "But he was right behind me!"

"…Where did he go?" came Electra's faint voice. Her mother, Jellylorum, placed a protective paw on her shoulder. Alonzo suddenly noticed how quiet it was. He and his comrades re-established their position surrounding Old Deuteronomy, Munkustrap moving nearest to the old tom. The queens kept close, guarding kittens.

They waited.

"AAAGH!"

"MAMA!" came Jemima's strangled shriek.

"_Demeter!__"_Munkustrap roared, uninhibited he raced to his mate, who struggled against a manic black and amber tom.

"Let her go!" He leaped at Macavity, who almost casually tossed him aside.

"Gladly," he said throatily. He had a large paw wrapped around Demeter's neck, nearly lifting her off the ground. She clutched his wrist with both front paws, and her eyes were wide. "It's not _her _I want, anyway. It's the _upgrade_." His eyes travelled over Jemima, who was too afraid to leave the spot where her mother had just been standing.

Munkustrap felt overcome with horror. Demeter had been protecting Jemima.

"You're like your mother, but for those entrancing eyes…" Macavity hummed. When Munkustrap made to leap forward, he roughly threw Demeter on top of him, catching her mate off-guard. He made his move toward their daughter, who couldn't even scream in a paralysis.

A blur of black and white came between them, and Alonzo howled into his face, clawing madly. He cried out, "Run, Jem-"

Then a surge of blinding light that eliminated all sound, soon followed by a deafening crack. A powerful force lifted all cats from their feet, tossing them back. The shock nearly eliminated the pain of their fall.

Then more silence, as a smoke began to thin. A cough.

"Alonzo?" It was Mistoffelees.

"Mistoffelees!" That was Munkustrap.

Mistoffelees footsteps padded in a hurry, and the collective groans of bruised cats could be heard. Mistoffelees spotted the silver and black pelt, saw him cradling what he discerned as Demeter. He ran to their side.

"Macavity?"

"Gone," Munkustrap answered.

Mistoffelees glanced fearfully at Demeter, whose eyes were closed.

"I think she's alright," Munkustrap assured him. "Just unconscious. She must have hit her head."

Mistoffelees breathed a sigh. "I don't think the others are too badly hurt. The force of the explosion must've just…" he trailed off, staring ahead. Munkustrap followed his gaze. "Oh no," he breathed.

"Munk-"

"Look after Demeter!" He called as he limped, making his way to the bodies in the smoke. A black and white form, on top of a small black and red one. When Demeter groaned, Mistoffelees quickly reverted his attention.

"Mama!" Etcetera was at his side, fur greyed by the smoke. "Mistoffelees, is she…?"

"She's OK," he quickly answered. Etcetera heaved a sigh. When she looked up, though, her eyes widened fearfully.

"Mistoffelees, who's that?"

He avoided her gaze. "It's…it's Alonzo."

"And?" she persisted. But before he could answer, she bolted, joining her father.

"Jemima! Jem! Oh, Jem, please be alright!"

As Mistoffelees lifted Demeter's head, he could hear a faint moan.

"Etcy? It hurts…Daddy, why can't I feel my legs?"

Mistoffelees was watching when Munkustrap looked back at him. It could have been the smoke, but Munkustrap appeared to have tears in his eyes.

The vapours were nearly gone, and Mistoffelees noticed the members of the tribe had risen and begun to gather. All watched Munkustrap expectantly. Seeing this, Munkustrap slowly, shakily got to his feet. He gave a small cough in the smoke. "I…I don't…" he closed his eyes, and sighed. "Alonzo's dead."

A few cats cried out in shock; Cassandra was one of them. But most lowered their heads sadly. Mistoffelees looked down to see Demeter's eyes were open and teeming. She sat up and wordlessly wrapped her arms around him. He could do nothing but return the gesture.

Munkustrap composed himself, and as if for guidance, looked to Old Deuteronomy, who was being helped to his feet by Admetus and Skimbleshanks. He gave a light nod of thanks, then sadly returned Munkustrap's glance. He began to speak.

"Alonzo was a brave Jellicle, who sacrificed himself to save a member of our tribe. Though his life here has ended, he will be eternally rewarded in the realm of the Heavyside Layer, for he has always placed before himself the good of the whole tribe, making him…"

Where these grieving, but attentive cats did not look, what they could not see behind a wall of rubbish that made up part of their home, leaning against an abused, abandoned bed frame, was Tugger, his lithe frame correct and large ears straight. As he listened, unseen, to Old Deuteronomy's words, scarcely attending, his blank expression was impenetrable, but for the slow trickle from his eyes.

"Too many responsibilities," he whispered.

* * *

**In case anyone was curious about the relationships between Jellicles in this fic...(and if it isn't properly established)**

**Munkustrap and Demeter are mates. Etcetera's their first daughter, Jemima their second.**

**Gus is the father of Jellylorum and Asparagus.**

**Jellylorum is the mother of (in order of age) Tumblebrutus, Victoria, Rumpleteazer and Electra.**

**Jennyanydots and Skimbleshankes are the parents of Munkustrap (oldest) and Pouncival (youngest).**

**Old Deuteronomy fathered (in order) Macavity, Tugger and Mistoffelees. None of them share a mother.**

**And Plato and Victoria are together, because of course they are. :P**


End file.
